


The Alleyway

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abuse, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Pedophilia, Prostitution, Yusuke's been through hell and back, sex in an alley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: After hearing rumors of a male teen prostitute from Kosei, Ryuji investigates Shinjuku on his own.





	The Alleyway

Ryuji first found out about the rumors when he was leaving the bar in Shinjuku; not the one Akira frequented, another one where they looked the other way if a high school student wanted a quick lap dance. It wasn't quite a strip club, as none of the dancers stripped, but to his sixteen year old mind it was paradise.

 

"Hey, honey you be careful out there okay?" The dancer he normally requested, Cherie, ruffled his hair as the wet mess in his pants started to dry.

 

"Hmm?"

 

"There's a guy in the area who recruits boys your age to well, sell themselves. Recently he got a really hot boy from Kosei to work for him. Someone cute as you could get himself in trouble if he's not careful."

 

Ryuji blushed as she called him cute, then his mind caught up with him. "Kosei?"

 

"Yeah. Well they say he wears the uniform of that school but it could just be a costume ya know?" She kissed the air beside his cheek and stood, allowing him a modicum of privacy as he stood, using his bag as a shield as he made his way to the bathroom.

 

Kosei? Could it be...?

 

An image of Yusuke whoring himself was quickly replaced with the memory of Yusuke berating two girls who were hitting on him at the fireworks festival.

 

There was no way he'd sleep with girls for money. Or wait was it girls? He never actually asked but now it occurred to him that maybe this boy bought sex from men.

 

Still, there was no way it was Yusuke. Right?

 

After investigating the closest alleyway, and realizing for the first time just how big Shinjuku really was, he gave up and trudged towards the train station.

 

He tried in vain to put it out of his head; Shinjuku was a big place and Kosei was a large school. A school that size had to have dozens of hot male students.

 

Even so the niggling sensation at the back of his mind that Yusuke had been acting strange lately wouldn't go away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"-and then you divide x by 2 to get a..." Ryuji knew that he should be focusing on what the teacher was saying, but his mind wouldn't retain anything that was being said.

 

Instead he fiddled with his phone underneath his desk. In the two weeks since his last trip to Shinjuku he had messaged Yusuke several times saying simply that there was something he wished to discuss, but he so far hadn't gotten a single reply from the artist. And as for cornering the taller youth after a Phantom Thief meeting, that wasn't working either as Yusuke was slipping away first before everyone else had even gotten their shoes on.

 

All of this was making Ryuji more suspicious of Yusuke, but he couldn't quite bring himself to bring it up with Akira.

 

"Sakamoto-san!" The phone was snatched out of his hands. "You can retrieve this after classes end for the day."

 

"Yes, sir." Ryuji hung his head in shame as his class laughed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"So you finally caught me." Yusuke laughed as if the whole thing was just a game.

 

"What are you doing? The great painter, Yusuke Kitagawa, a common whore?" Hands lifted long legs until they were wrapped around his waist, and then he was inside Yusuke. Hadn't he been fully dressed just a moment ago? It didn't matter as he rode Yusuke hard and fast.

 

Yusuke clung to him like a lifeline, nails raking down the bare skin of his back and arms, each reckless thrust driving them both closer to the edge of the abyss until at last with one last thrust...

 

...Ryuji woke up panting, his pants sticking to him uncomfortably.

 

What the hell? He got off dreaming about Yusuke?

 

He knew then that he had to get an answer out of the blue-haired boy and fast!

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ryuji leaned against the wall as he checked the map on his phone; he had systematically been scouring alleyways in Shinjuku for over an hour and still no sign of any boys selling themselves while wearing a Kosei uniform.

 

Deep inside he knew that he was on a wild goose chase and that he should give up and go home; Yusuke likely took his clients to one of the many cheap love hotels Shinjuku had to offer. No wait dammit! He didn't know for sure yet if Yusuke was even the boy he had been hearing rumors about!

 

After Cherie had told him about the boy, he had begun to hear similar rumors at Shujin and around Shibuya; rumors of teen prostitution rings targeting the high class academies, Shujin and Kosei amongst others.

 

He had brought up the rumors only once with the group; Akira and Makoto had been all for investigating further, the others more on the fence; until Yusuke had shot the suggestion down. He claimed that the rumors were baseless, and that they should target a real criminal. Which had only made Ryuji even more suspicious of him.

 

Ever since that dream, however, he had found himself hyper aware of how hot the artist was; and every time Ryuji thought about Yusuke his confusion deepened. He had to get to the bottom of those rumors even if it took weeks.

 

Ryuji took a water bottle out of the messenger bag he had slung across his body, and drank deeply even as another need made itself apparent low in his stomach.

 

There was an alley only a few steps away that he had not yet investigated; it should be secluded enough for him to quickly relieve himself. Besides, the alleys of Shinjuku were full of copulating couples and boys; and girls; taking a quick piss. He had seen more dicks and pussy during his short investigation than he had so far seen in his entire life; not including magazines and online porn that is.

 

Not that the sight of cute boys with their dicks out excited him! The boys weren't even cute! He was straight. Aside from a partial hard-on from watching a particularly hot boy with his cock pierced pissing, and a few sex dreams staring Yusuke Kitagawa...

 

Ryuji pushed the thought away. He was straight, he just had to be!

 

Hurrying into the next alley, he ducked behind a stack of crates, barely sparing a glance at the trio down the far end of the dead end alley. His bladder was screaming at him and it they were clearly busy anyway. The kind of busy that people don't like being interrupted in the middle of.

 

The flow started as soon as the cold night air hit his dick, and cursing the damp spot on his boxers he moaned in relief.

 

The boy down the far end of the alley also cried out, his deep voice laced with something that might have been despair.

 

Ryuji's head jerked around; that voice sounded familiar. From across the alley familiar grey eyes widened before being lost behind a curtain of dark blue hair as he turned his face away from Ryuji.

 

Dread settled into the pit of Ryuji's stomach as he tucked his dick away again and zipped up.

 

"Yusuke?" His voice caught in his throat and came out as a hoarse gasp.

 

"Thank you for the fuck." The older of the two business men zipped his pants and threw some bills at Yusuke. "You have such a sweet ass for a high school kid."

 

"Yeah. And his mouth is just as sweet." Ryuji stopped dead as the younger man jerked Yusuke's head around roughly and kissed him hard enough to draw blood. More bills joined those already scattered across the dirty asphalt as the two men left the alley, not sparing a single glance towards Ryuji.

 

"Yusuke?"

 

"What are you doing here?" Ignoring the fact that he was wearing nothing but his uniform shirt, Yusuke had dropped to all fours to collect the scattered money.

 

"I should be asking you that." He grabbed a pair of familiar black pants and handed them to the other teen. "Get dressed. I'm taking you to a hotel so that we can talk."

 

"Talk?" Yusuke's hand shot out, grabbing Ryuji's dick through his pants, and Ryuji gasped as he realized what Yusuke already knew, that he was rock hard.

 

"Yes talk! I'm not into fucking dudes. Especially not ones I just saw having unprotected sex with complete strangers for money!" He shoved Yusuke's hand away.

 

Yusuke looked away. "Like you're one to talk; you never do explain why you come to meetings with fresh bruises half the time."

 

"I have anger issues; I know that and I'm working on it. This is light years beyond that though. If you had just talked to me when I asked you about those rumors..." Ryuji let out a frustrated sign and ran his hands through his hair. "I just want to help you."

 

"Help me?" Yusuke sounded uncertain and very young, so young that Ryuji looked back at him.

 

"Maderame put you though more than we know, didn't he?"

 

Pulling on his pants and fixing his shirt, Yusuke just shrugged. "Does it matter?"

 

"Yes it matters! I can't help you heal if I don't know where you're hurt!"

 

"You said something about a hotel?"

 

Ryuji sighed again. "Yeah I did. Come on, this way." Spinning on his heel, he stalked out of the alley and headed for the nearest love hotel.

 

"Ryuji..." Yusuke shoved the wad of cash into his pocket as he followed, certain that he would be getting more than a lecture from the blond that night.

 

To his surprise though, Ryuji paid for an all-night room, and as Yusuke followed his friend down the hall he wondered what the blond was thinking inside that thick skull of his.

 

"Go ahead and use the shower." Ryuji sounded calmer as he pulled off his shoes. "You must feel awful. I mean, you smell like they used you as a urinal."

 

"They did." Ryuji wrinkled his nose in disgust. "They pay more if I let them do what they want... and if I let them forego the condom."

 

"Yusuke, why? There have to be other jobs that you could do!"

 

"All I know is how to paint and how to fuck."

 

"That can't be true!"

 

Yusuke wouldn't meet his eyes.

 

"Maderame touched you, didn't he?"

 

"Yes." Ryuji's eyes widened; never before had he heard a single word be so utterly devoid of emotion.

 

"How... how long...?" Ryuji didn't even know what he was asking.

 

"I first woke up with his hand down my pants when I was eight. He never fucked me though... he preferred to watch. My virginity was auctioned off to the highest bidder when I was twelve." Yusuke folded his clothes as he removed them and Ryuji found himself alone with a very naked Yusuke Kitagawa.

 

"Twelve... Yusuke, you didn't even have a choice did you?"

 

Instead of forming a reply, Yusuke spun on his heel and headed into the bathroom. "I wonder if they have a laundry service here? I didn't think of bring a change of clothes with me."

 

"Yusuke, I was kinda plannin' on staying in a hotel if I found nothing out about the rumors tonight anyway so I have an extra tee and pair of sweats with me."

 

"What about you?"

 

"Hey, its not my clothes that reek of piss here." Ryuji followed Yusuke without thinking.

 

"You like watching me?"

 

Ryuji felt his cheeks heat. "No way! I just don't think that you should be left alone right now. Have you talked with anyone about being touched and raped?"

 

Yusuke shrugged. "Would it make a difference?"

 

"Yeah it will. My dad beat me." Lifting up his own shirt, Ryuji turned around. "It's kinda hard to see, but I'm scarred where he decided to hit me with a broken beer bottle. This was only a couple weeks before he left and I still wonder if it was really his choice or if my mom kicked him out. He beat her too, ya know. I know jack shit about what its like to be sexually abused, that's true. But I do know what its like to have the man who is supposed to love and support you raise his fist and beat on you instead. I didn't think that counselling would help, either, but I did. It helped me sort things out in my head and move on." Ryuji let his shirt drop.

 

"I've never talked to anyone; before Akira forced me to face Sen- Maderame, I was in denial of the fact that..." Yusuke broke off. "Part of me knew that what he was making me do wasn't normal but I wanted him to approve of me so desperately that I convinced myself that I wanted it." Yusuke's shoulders shook.

 

"Hey, if you wanna talk, I'm here."

 

"You're assumption, however, is wrong. No one forced me to do this. After Maderame was arrested, I tried to forget about the men, and the camera's but my body craved more. I sought out the man I work, I wanted this..."

 

"Wanted? You don't anymore?"

 

Slowly Yusuke shook his head, the water from the shower both mixing with and hiding his tears. "Being sold on the streets is different than being auctioned off to rich men once every month or two. I want out but..."

 

"Then tell me his name! We can go alone, just us and Akira. The others don't have to know."

 

"It's no good, he gave me an alias. I already tried plugging it into Mementos... no results."

 

"Then maybe Futaba can find out who he really is."

 

"Why do you care so much, Ryuji?" Yusuke's hair was a curtain, hiding his eyes and his pain.

 

"Because I love you!" The words burst out of Ryuji before he even knew what he was about to say and he froze. He what? Loved... Yusuke?

 

"What?" Yusuke looked straight at him, meeting his eyes for the first time that night and Ryuji knew that he had spoken the truth.

 

"I love you. I want to help you, to see you laugh and smile. I know that I can't erase your past but if I can make your future brighter, then please, let me..." Ryuji broke off with a choked sob.

 

"Come here. Make love to me, Ryuji. That's the one thing no one has ever done to me.

 

"Okay." Hoping that he knew what he was doing, he undressed and joined Yusuke in the shower. "I don't want to make love in here, not when there is a perfectly good bed in the other room. I just wanna make sure that no trace of those other guys is left on, or inside you." Ryuji's hands were steady and he washed Yusuke's body from head to toe.

 

"Your hands... I never knew they could be so gentle... and yet I can feel them thrum, as if they desire to ball up into fists..."

 

"Well, yeah. I wanna beat the shit out of everyone whose used and abused you. Everyone who made you feel worthless. You're more than just a painter, Yusuke. More than just a piece of ass." Ryuji's lips ghosted over Yusuke's neck just above his jumping pulse and Yusuke gasped.

 

"Take me!"

 

"Okay." Ryuji checked that he had rinsed away all the soap before turning off the shower. "Lets move this to the bed."

 

Yusuke stepped slowly out of the shower on unsteady legs, an unfamiliar feeling coursing through him. Was this arousal?

 

"You okay?" A towel was tossed over his head and his hair was roughly dried off.

 

"Yeah, my body feels weird though."

 

"You just look turned on to me. Have you never felt that before?"

 

Yusuke slowly shook his head.

 

"Jesus, what did he put you through?" Leaning in, Ryuji ghosted his lips over Yusuke's, milking another started gasp from the bluenette. "Lets move this to the bed."

 

As soon as Yusuke was lying down on his back, Ryuji was on top of him, kissing him deeply before moving lower. Every press of his fingers, every flick of his tongue, every soft scrape of teeth milked another sound out of Yusuke and the fire burning inside Yusuke's stomach grew until it felt like his whole body was on fire. Even the precum leaking from his tip felt hot enough to burn, but he didn't want the blond to stop. If he stopped, Yusuke thought that something buried deep inside him would break forever.

 

Then, after an eternity of waiting, Yusuke left slick fingers probe his entrance. "Does this hurt? We can just jerk each other off if it does."

 

"No, they didn't bruise me or anything. Keep going."

 

"Okay." Another finger slipped inside him to join the two already stretching him out; then then were gone and the sound of a condom wrapper being torn cracked through the silence.

 

"Ryuji? You don't have to..."

 

"Like hell I don't! I have no idea if you're clean or not. I'm wearing one; I don't fancy trying to explain a bout of clap to my mom."

 

"Clap?"

 

"Its slang for syphilis. But never mind that. Can we do this face to face?"

 

"Yes." Yusuke lifted his legs up, draping his heels over Ryuji's shoulders.

 

"You look so hot like this, Yusk. From now on I only want you to have sex with me okay?"

 

"You want to be my master?"

 

"What?" An expression of pure horror crossed Ryuji's face for a heartbeat. "No! I want to be your boyfriend!"

 

"Boyfriend?"

 

"Yeah, boyfriend. Yusuke, I love you and I want to keep you safe, nothing more."

 

"Boyfriend. Okay, I'll only be with you. But, be forewarned; I'll demand sex fairly frequently."

 

"That's fine with me, my Mom works nights." Then without any further ado, Ryuji thrust into Yusuke until his balls slapped Yusuke's ass.

 

Settling into a slow gentle rhythm, he made love to his new boyfriend until he felt the warmth of Yusuke's release paint his stomach with white and only then did he give into his own mounting pleasure.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey, sleepyhead. Time to wake up!"

 

"Ryuji?"

 

"Who else?" Yusuke's lips were captured in a soft kiss. "I send that fake name you gave me last night to Futaba and she found out who the bastard really is. Ready to kick his shadows ass? Akira and Futaba will meet us in Mementos."

 

"What did you tell her?"

 

"That he's pimping out teen-aged boys and that he was trying to get you as one of his boys. Akira doesn't know any more than that either."

 

"Can we stop by my dorm first? I cannot wear your clothes when meeting the others without arousing suspicion."

 

"Sure. But for now..."

 

Ryuji wished that he could have taken a picture of how sexy Yusuke looked in his old tee and sweats.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Be careful! The Shadow absorbs ice and reflects electricity! Melee attacks do normal damage and its weak to fire!"

 

Ryuji cursed as Futaba finished scanning the enemy. With neither ice nor electricity being effective, he was glad that he wasn't trying to fight this thing with just Yusuke.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the graceful flash of Fox's katana; even in battle his lover was a creature of grace and beauty.

 

Time to make this dude pay for trying to destroy that.

 

"Good battle." Akira was panting by the time the Shadow was vanquished. "Yusuke, I think you should have his." He dropped the sheet of paper that was the Shadow's manifest treasure into a gloved hand.

 

"What is it?"

 

Yusuke handed over the paper; a bill of sale for a twelve year old's virginity. The name of the boy...

 

Ryuji barely made it to the wall before puking.

 

If he ever met the guy in person he was going to pummel him into a bloody pulp! What kind of sicko's greatest treasure was a receipt proving his right to rape a child?

 

"Ryuji, I already knew."

 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

 

"I didn't want you to hate me. Or worse, pity me."

 

"Yusuke, I could never hate you. Now, lets go back to your dorm so I can prove it."

 

 


End file.
